Springtime & Temptation
by Zombiegait
Summary: KakaSaku. Drabble collection, all 50 words or less. Constantly updating.
1. Sunrise, G

**Author Notes: **Recently came across a (long dead) Naruto drabble fest over on LJ, and was extremely interested in the idea. So here is a Kakashi/Sakura-centric collection of drabbles, all 50 words or less, rated between G and R. :) My other collection, which I will put up shortly, includes het, slash and femslash pairings, as well as gen drabbles. If you like the style of these, be sure to check that one out!

* * *

**Sunrise  
[Kakashi/Sakura, G]  
**

He feels the sun on his face and welcomes the warmth. He blinks away the brightness, eyes returning to his book, and yawns.

He's lost count of the days he's been here, in the hospital by her bedside, just hoping to see her green eyes open again.


	2. She Can't Be Discouraged, G

**She Can't Be Discouraged  
[Kakashi/Sakura, G]**

Kakashi told her this day would come. People had to find out, and now they will judge and mock and scorn them from afar. They disapprove, and those who are more forgiving suggest they hide their relationship. Sakura shakes her head and grips his hand tight, flipping naysayers the finger.


	3. When Student Becomes Teacher, G

**When Student Becomes Teacher  
[Kakashi/Sakura, G]**

Sakura teaches him things, and he finds this utterly ridiculous.

_He_ is the teacher. _He_ is older, more experienced, more world-worn.

Yet with every slide of her hand against his skin and word from her mouth, she teaches him new things about being in love.


	4. Spring, G

**Spring  
[Kakashi/Sakura, G]**

She won't get out of his head. He sees her everywhere, even when he's hundreds of miles away, in a country she's never traveled to and probably won't for a long time.

But the cherry blossoms bloom in this foreign land, too, and he wishes it wasn't spring anymore.


	5. Why Not Just Use The Door?, G

**Why Not Just Use The Door?  
[Kakashi/Sakura, G]**

_Crash._ _Thud._

Sakura looks up from her book to see Kakashi stumbling out of her bathroom.

"Forgot which window was your bedroom's," he explains, his voice slurring. She frowns, upset that he only visits when he's drunk, but doesn't complain. After all, she does the same.


	6. Transparent, G

**Transparent  
[Kakashi/Sakura, G]**

Sakura sees right through him. She pretends like she can't, letting him tell her lies about how he's fine without her. She doesn't challenge him when he claims there's nothing wrong at all.

But when she gives him a sympathetic, sorrowful glance, he falls apart the minute she disappears.


	7. Away From Home, R

**Away From Home  
[Kakashi/Sakura, R]**

This isn't Konoha. This is some strange place where she isn't Sakura and he isn't Kakashi and this is okay. He repeats this over and over in his mind, but is continuously drowned out by her moans as he thrusts into her and bites at her neck.


	8. Contradiction, G

**Contradiction  
[Kakashi/Sakura, G]**

During the day, he shoves her away, tells her that what she wants is wrong and will never happen. He breaks her heart again and again until she leaves him be.

At night, he wraps his arms around her and dreams that he never has to let go.


	9. Ignorance Is Bliss, G

**Ignorance Is Bliss  
[Kakashi/Sakura, Gai, G]**

Normally, Kakashi ignores every word that comes out of Gai's mouth, unless it's a challenge, and only then does he reluctantly acknowledge the odd man.

So why, when Gai mentions in passing what a lovely woman Sakura has become, can he not tune him out?


	10. Bruises, R

**Bruises  
[Sakura/Kakashi, R]**

Sakura pants at the feel of Kakashi's fingers inside her and clutches onto his shoulders hard enough to bruise.

He'll want to pretend this never happened.

She wants to mark him so he'll never forget.


	11. Concerns, G

**Concerns  
[Kakashi/Sakura, G]**

"You'll be fine," he tells her, faking a smile behind his mask. Her eyes linger on him for a moment before she nods, half-smiles and turns away.

He fears for the scars he knows she'll return with and wonders how he will fare without her beside him.


	12. Formal Wear, G

**Formal Wear  
[Kakashi/Sakura, G]**

Sakura had never seen him in formal wear before. It was odd, disorienting, and a bit unnerving. But when he offered his hand and asked her to dance, scratching idly at his exposed chin in discomfort, she found herself falling in love all over again.


	13. Bravery, G

**Bravery  
[Kakashi/Sakura, G]**

Kakashi stares at the recently vacated seat across from him, cursing his own stubbornness. As much as he knows this is how it should be, he can't help but wish he had the courage to be selfish and take what he wants for once.


	14. Coffee, G

**Coffee  
[Kakashi/Sakura, Naruto, G]**

Kakashi was on his fifteenth cup of coffee when Naruto finally asked him why he was drinking so much.

"Every time I close my eyes, I can't forget," he says, which explains nothing to the blond. Behind them, Sakura keeps her eyes shut tight and revels in the memories.


	15. The Price Of Temptation, R

**The Price Of Temptation  
[Kakashi/Sakura, R]**

Kakashi sucks at her collarbone, tasting the salt of her sweat and the sweetness of her skin, and realizes this must be the taste of the forbidden fruit. He wonders just how long it will be until they're expelled from paradise as she moans and writhes beneath him.


	16. Aftermath, R

**Aftermath  
[Kakashi/Sakura, R]**

Sakura tries to forget the way his mouth felt against her skin and his fingers felt inside her, but decides she doesn't really want to.

Kakashi wants to forget the way she made him fall in love, but finds he can't no matter how hard he tries.


	17. Doing What's Best Is Never Easy, G

**Doing What's Best Is Never Easy  
[Kakashi/Sakura, G]**

"Please," he whispers as she slips out of his arms. Her eyes are filled with tears and determination. Even if he begs, she won't change her mind.

"I'm sorry Kakashi. I don't love you."

"... Liar," he says, but she walks out the door anyway and he doesn't stop her.


	18. In Which Kakashi Points Out The Obvious

**In Which Kakashi Points Out The Obvious  
[Kakashi/Sakura, PG-13]**

"You're naked," Kakashi points out, as if under the impression that Sakura was not aware of this fact.

"Yes I am. Why aren't you?"

"Excellent question," Kakashi nods as he crosses the room in three strides to let her tear his clothes away.


	19. Must've Been A Boring Party, R

**Must've Been A Boring Party  
[Kakashi/Sakura, R]**

Kakashi thrusts into her hard, well aware that the door between them and everyone else will not muffle her moans if they get any louder. He grins against her ear, daring her to unclench her jaw and shout out. She pushes her hips back against him, daring him the same.


	20. Protests, G

**Protests  
[Kakashi/Sakura, G]**

"I'm fine. Let go."

"No you aren't. Shut up."

"I said I don't need help."

"Stop being stubborn."

"... You aren't supposed to be here. Not with me."

"Says who?"

Kakashi shuts up at that and slumps against her side, finally losing out to exhaustion and stupid girl logic.


	21. Girlfriends Are A Hassle, G

**Girlfriends Are A Hassle  
[Kakashi/Sakura, G]**

Kakashi hates shopping. But when Sakura decides she's moving in and discovers he barely owns more than the clothes he wears everyday and his porn collection, she immediately drags him to the nearest mall to get more outfits and some furniture.

He ponders silently why he ever agreed to this.


	22. When Their Timing Was Off, G

**When Their Timing Was Off  
[Kakashi/Sakura, G]**

When Sakura loved Kakashi, she made sure he knew it. She pestered him constantly, bringing up her feelings at every opportunity, and generally being what he considered a huge pain.

When Kakashi loved Sakura, she'd already decided to moved on and he didn't have the heart to change her mind.


	23. Inebriation Provides Opportunity, G

**Inebriation Provides Opportunity  
[Kakashi/Sakura, G]**

Kakashi is an interesting drunk. He's actually a lightweight, but to the untrained eye, he never appears any different. Sakura, however, has known him for ten years, and the minute alcohol enters his system, he's far less guarded. She takes advantage of this to worm her way into his heart.


	24. Adjectives, PG13

**Adjectives  
[Kakashi/Sakura, PG-13]**

As he devours, dominates and takes all of her before she comes to her senses and turns him away, Kakashi wonders why someone so obnoxious, naive, stubborn, brilliant, moody, finicky, beautiful, demanding, exhausting, selfless and loving would ever give herself to him in the first place.


End file.
